


Zeitgeist

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your existence begins and ends with Cain.
Relationships: Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Zeitgeist

Sunlight penetrates the circular glass windows, casting a shadow much like a halo, on the ceramic tiles of Cain's bathroom. There were not many places you could go to without Cain being there, watching and waiting. He did not come here very often. And on the off chance that he did choose to come here, he'd coerce you into having a little fun with him in the marble tub. The thought makes you tremble.

You do not know how many days have passed since you were kidnapped by Cain. Time is difficult to gauge when the only indication that hours have passed, are the varying shades of red. Vermilion, rust and garnet. What you miss the most about your old life is not only the freedom, but the colour of the blue sky in the morning. You miss the chirps of the sparrows and the songs of the nightingale. You wonder what it would be like to grow wings and fly far away from here, never to look back. To be free from the clutches of your captor...

You place a hand on the warm glass, and to your slight surprise, another hand is placed on top of yours, swallowing your shadow.

Cain. 

He pulls your hand away from the glass, and kisses your bony knuckles much gentler than expected. 

He wants something from you. 

"Cain," you breathe out, hoping that it would stall him from whatever sadistic plan he has in mind for you. 

(Hands kept under boiling water until oozing blisters formed, thorns around your neck shredding skin and the crack of a leather whip against your scarred back are some of the few things Cain loves to do to you.) 

He kneels down and cradles your head in his hands, forcing you to look into his golden eyes. It might look like a show of affection, but you know it's not. It's an assertion of dominance; knowing that he has your life in his hands and can snap your neck with the flick of a wrist. _He knows that there is nothing you can do to stop him._ To resist is to deny. Denying him what he wants translates into a harsher punishment for you. 

You wonder if he looked at Abel the same way he looks at you know. Did the younger brother feel fear when Cain wrapped his hands around his neck and clubbed him to death? What was it like to die knowing that your own brother was responsible for slaying you? Over the petty emotion that is jealousy. A troubling notion, no doubt. 

Your heart begins to race when he moves his head towards you, kissing you warmly. You try to pull your head away, but he grips your chin harshly. 

He breaks the kiss off to whisper: "I love you."

You sit, immobile. You can't be hearing this right. Cain never and could never love anyone. Whatever 'love' he has for you must be a combination of obsession and lust. A delusion.

"You don't love me!" You cry out. 

That declaration is silenced with another kiss, this one more hungry, more possessive. You're scared. You don't know what will happen to you after this. You don't want to die at the hands of this monster.

You claw at him, but your hands are restrained by conjured chains. They exert a painful pressure on your wrists, much more painful than the thorns that he usually prefers to use. He protrudes a dagger ritual from his pocket. Many a time, it has carved indecipherable symbols onto your flesh, leaving you shuddering in pain and sobbing. Blood mixed with tears and sweat. He cuts your clothes swiftly. And you know what is about to happen next, as he begins to grope your breasts. 

You don't try to defy him. You endure. You endure because it is the only thing you can do. Being continuously defiant is a a recipe for a quick death sentence. That much you know, from your time with Cain. 

As your vision starts to fade into black, you smile.

Cain's golden eyes shift into blue. 


End file.
